Dragon inside me
by oroboro no yukii
Summary: je peux sentir le rugissement de la bête au plus profond de mon âme, pourquoi fallait-il que l'appelle soit chantée à nouveau après temps d'année. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps je me dois d'y répondre. ' le jour nous sommes en suretés, mais la nuit la bêtes s'éveille' ' Harry, crois moi, je voulais te le dire, mes m'aurais tu seulement adresser la parole si tu avais sue.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et mon histoire sont inspirés de Dragon inside me. Ceci est un slash donc homophobe passée votre chemin. les chapitres contenant des scènes pour adultes averties, auront un avis en début de chapitre . sur cette bonne lecture.

PROLOGUE

Durant des siècles, les peuples du monde pratiquaient un ancien rituel pour apaiser ce qu'ils appelaient les dieux du ciel. À chaque début de saison, chaque village ou citée devait choisir l'être le plus beau et le plus pur, qu'il soit homme ou femme, ces jeunes vierges étaient sacrifiées au dragon qui avait élu domicile dans les alentours de leur communauté. Ces jeunes êtres, étaient parés avec les plus beaux atour que possédais leurs familles, ils étaient lavés par les anciens qui cantonais de vieille incantation de purification pour aider la jeune âme à êtres en paix lors du moment du sacrifice.

Une fois l'élu habillé et orné des parures rituel on l'enveloppait dans une fine couverture de lin blanc, tel un cocon et on le déposait dans une petite barque parcourue de fleur et d'offrande de toute sorte, les hommes les plus forts portais la barque sur leur épaule pour traverser le chemin menant au lac des sacrifices. Durant tout le parcourt des chants d'appel était entendu à mile lieu a la ronde, ses champs servaient à convoquer le dragon. Une fois que celui-ci entendait l'appelle, on pouvait discerner ses rugissements, alors les hommes déposaient la barque sur le lac et l'envoyais voguer en sont centres, pour que les dieux du ciel puissent prendre son offrande et repartir d'où il venait . Ce rituel servait à clamer les colères des dieux pour assurer prospérité et sécuriser au peuple du monde.

Mais un jour la fiancée d'un chevalier vue choisie et donner en sacrifice à la bête. Celui-ci venait de revenir des croisades quand il apprit la nouvelle . Il n'eut que le temps de criée sa peine et sa colère, quand il vit le dragon partir avec se promît.

Fou de chagrin il se jura de la retrouver et de tuer le dragon. Sa quête de vengeance lui pris près de 10 ans car trouvée l'antre de la bête n'était pas chose laisser car celle-ci étais protéger par de puissants sortilèges. il finit par trouver le chemin car un signe de sa douce moitié lui vue envoyer par l'entremise de ses rêves, car seul un coeur empli d'amour est assez puissant pour envoyer un signe à l'être aimé.

Une fois sur L'île, le chevalier se m'y au plus vite a la recherche de son amour perdu. Mais il réalisa qu'il arrivait trop tard des années trop tard, car tout ce qu'il trouva vu une stèle de rituel couvert des cendres dès ses offrandes. Ivre de colère il alla à la rencontre du dragon et le tua avec son épée.

À son retour à la cité, il alla voir le conseil et eux gain de cause en leur disant que les Dieux n'étaient pas immortel et tout-puissant comme il le pensait, ces sur ces décisions que commença la chase au dragon. Elle fit rage sur tous les continents, aucune bête ne fut épargner. Les peuples du monde avaient combattu leurs peurs et éradiqué leurs bourreaux.

Aujourd'hui, les hommes ont abandonné ce rituel, devenu une tradition matrimoniale. Le jour de sa noce, le prince Harry se soumet bien entendu à cette coutume... C'est alors qu'un dragon refait son apparition et l'abandonne sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan ! À son réveil, il fait la rencontre d'un naufragé sans nom, qui la met en garde : le jour, ils sont sains et saufs mais à la nuit tombée, la créature ailée regagne son repère. ...


	2. le début de la fin

chapitre un

Il faissait sombre, et un silence de plomb régnait en maitre, on pouvait discerner dans un faible halo de lumière une petite forme prostrée contre les parois de ce qui semblait être une grotte.

Un courant d'air plus frais finit par réveiller l'être qui ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un vert de jade si pur que même les joyaux n'égalaient cette beauté. Une fois bien réveiller Harry, car c'était bien lui prit du temps à réaliser où il se trouvait, et aussi a se remémorer ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel pétrin. Transit de froid et de peur il essaya de se réchauffer avec les lambeaux de sa tenue matrimoniale. Harry prit le temps de mieux observer où il se trouvait, la roche et l'eau suintante des parois y régnaient en maitre, un seul trou béant gisait au sommet de sa grotte a plus de 15 mètres de hauteur . Dans un espoir d'aide, il se mit à crier avec la force du désespoir.

\- À l'aide quelqu'un aidez-moi, pitié je ne veux pas mourir .

Mais seul le souffle du vent lui répondit, après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures il crut discerner un bruit provenant d'une des parois rogeuse où on pouvait discerner une faille. Harry s'y précipita et se remit à tembouriner le mur de pierre, en suppliant qu'on l'aide, mais là encore seul le vent répondit à son appel. Épuiser et frigorifier, il finit par s'endormir blottis dans ses guenilles .

Au petit matin Harry , se fit réveiller par un fin rayon de soleil perçant le haut de sa prison de roche. Il papillonna longuement des yeux en étirant son corps endolori par sa nuit qui fut habité par de nombreux cauchemars où il se voyait enlever par un dragon, cela lui pris de nombreuses minutes à se réveiller pour finalement réaliser que ce qu'il croyais un mauvais rêve était bel et bien arriver. Des larmes de frustration et d'angoisse prirent place dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, mais Harry se resaisit, quand il sentit sans ventre crier famine. Il mourait de faim, son dernier repas ne datait que de la veille au matin avant que les anciens ne le préparent pour son mariage.

'' Flash back"

Le soleil brillaient de mille feux ce matin, je pouvais sentir la douce caresse du vent sur ma peau, la réchauffant agréablement après la nuit fraiche que nous avions eu la vielle au soir. Je sortis de mon lit, gagner par l'impatience du moment, car bientôt je ne serais plus libre, je serais donné en mariage à l'arrière-petit-fils du célèbre chasseur de dragon. Celui qui autrefois tua la bête qui lui avait pris sa promise lors du rituel ancien pour la paix. je fus pris d'angoisse en me disant que peut-être Drago ne m'aimerai pas. Qui c'est, beaucoup de monde dans la cité me croie fou, car je suis souvent dans les nuages à rêver d'homme volant sur des machines ou comment inventer de nouvelle chose pour faciliter notre quotidien, cela aurait dû être mon frère ainé qui devait épouser Drago pas moi, mais mon père en a décidé autrement . Je fus sorti de mais penser par un toquement à la porte, après avoir donné le droits d'entrer, je vis mon frère Bastien avec un plateau remplis de victuaille, surpris je levais mon sourcil en une question muette.

\- Bien le bonjour mon chère petit frère, mère ma demander de te faire porter un plateau pour le déjeuner avant que le rituel matrimonial avec les anciens ne commence. Et père ma donné l'ordre de te surveiller pour que tu ne repartes pas dans tes délires rocambolesques qu'un jour les hommes voleront comme les oiseaux, se serait assez mal vue que ton futur époux, croie qu'on le marie à un fou.

À son ton, je pouvais deviner la rage qui l'habitait et aussi un soupçon de jalousie, tout le monde à la citer savait à quels points Bastien est fou d'amour pour Drago, mais depuis sa petite prise de tete devant le conseil a l'annonce de mon futur mariage avec l'élue de son coeur, notre père pour laver l'affront fait par mon ainé et ainsi garder l'honneur sur notre nom dû renier mon frère, mais étant bon de coeur notre père lui donna comme rôle d'être mon servant personnel, ainsi Bastien ne se retrouverai pas à la rue et sans nom. Mais depuis ce jour il est fou de rage et persuader que tous ses malheurs sont de mon due .

Après un petit déjeuner composé principalement de fruit et de noix pour aider à purifier mon corps, Bastien me conduisit au lac sacrer où les anciens y attendaient et chantaient de vieux cantiques, l'eau était froide mais je n'eux pas le temps de m'en plaindre que déjas une hordes de mains toute fripée parcourais mon corps avec toute sorte d'huile et de savon. Il u bientôt une douce odeur florale qui se mélangea au souffle du vent. Une fois mon bain finit, les anciens et moi allairent dans ma chambre où ils m'habillairent, durant ce temps mon esprit vagabonda dans les nuages où j'y apercus nombre de forme et d'histoire. Un coup sec sur ma longue chevelure me remis les idées en place, Bastien venait de me remettre à l'ordre.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter d'agir comme un gamin, Harry, tu vas te marier avec le petit-fils du tueur de dragon, ne te sens-tu par un minimum honorer que père tes choisis toi?

Son ton empli de rage était perceptible par tous dans la pièce, mais moi je fessais la sourde oreille et continuais à jouer avec un modèle réduit de dragon que j'avais construit, mais je n'arrivais jamais à le faire voler.

Bastien fou de colère que je l'ignore te la sorte, tira ma tresse plus fort et m'arracha mon mini-dragon des mains.

\- Cela suffit! Harry ses une honte de te voir agir de la sorte, fait un homme de toi nom de dieu, où laisse ta place à ceux qui le mérite vraiment.

\- Bastien, crias-je . Comment ausse tu me parler ainsi, n'oublie pas où est ta place servant, car je ne voudrais pas devoir me séparer de tes services.

Sitôt mes mots furent dits, que je les regrettai déjà, mon frère leva la main dans l'intention de me gifler, mais je fus sauver pas l'arrivée de mon père qui nous remis a l'ordre avec un regard triste de nous voir toujours nous quereller.

-Fils, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps je suis venue te souhaiter bon courage et j'espère de tout cœur que l'amour naitra entre toi et Drago.

Je fus surpris par ces paroles mais ne le montrai pas, moi aussi j'espèrais que l'amour finirais par arriver dans mon futur couple, et ces avec cette idée en tête que je finis de me préparer pour la cérémonie.

Les chants emplissaient la place centrale, lors de ma traverser dans la barque, tous les villageois étaient à la fête et me souhaitais leur meilleur voeux. Moi je regardais sans cesse le ciel m'imaginant voler parmi les nuages, avec les oiseaux.

Je revins sur terre quand les porteurs me déposire sur la berge, je me redressais du mieux que je pus pour voir de l'autre coter six hommes semblant fort bien bâtis, former un chemin pour l'arrivée de leur chef Drago .

Le silence se fit, quand mon père prononça son discours où il dit qu'il était fière de remettre ma main et mon coeur à Drago, desandant des chasseurs de dragon, au même moment je l'aperçus au loin arriver fière et droits, je ne pus que percevoir sa chevelure blonde presque blanche d'où j'étais.

Mais un doute me pris quand je sentis ma barque être tirée de l'autre coter, je ne savais plus si ce que je fessais étais la bonne chose à faire, et durant que je me trouvais dans mais penser je ne pus entendre les hommes de Drago entonner les champs anciens en honneur de son aïeul , ses quand un grondement sinistre fit trembler la terre que je repris mes esprits, un silence de mort régnait sur la place et au loin on pouvait percevoir une forme devenir de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de nous. Drago dans la panique qu'avait causée le cri bestial, avait lâcher la corde lui permettant de tirer ma barque et ces ainsi que je commençais à dériver, je ne pus qu'entendre les crie de panique de mon père et mon frère avant qu'une forme immense ne vienne prendre ma barque entre ses puissantes pattes, " fin flash back"

Sortant de ses souvenirs de la veille Harry remarqua près de lui une coupelle emplie de fruit, mais il n'eut jamais le temps de s'y rendre car un cri déchirant le fit sursauter et se cogner violemment la tête contre les parois rocheuses, ou il perdit connaissance.

On pouvait discerner plus loin dans une tout petit fissure, un visage semblant soucieux de l'état du jeune Harry, une larme coula sur sa joue avant que cette mystérieuse personne disparaisse à nouveau.


End file.
